Life's Sweet Surprises
by BeenDazzledByEdward
Summary: Somethings wrong with Bella. Something that could affect her life forever. How will the Cullen's react to this news? Will she ever tell Edward? Told in Bella's POV. Post eclipse. Breaking dawn chapter 1 spoilers! Rated M, just in case! Enjoy!
1. Sick

Chapter 1 – Sick

**An: Don't own anything Twilight related. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 – ****Sick**

I could feel myself on the brink of consciousness. I snuggled down further in the duvet trying to claim a few more minutes sleep.

I heard a light, musical chuckle. "Come on Bella, your going to have to get up sometime. You don't want to be late for work." Edward said softly, lifting the covers up and gently kissing my eyelids.

There was no _way_ I could sleep now. He began kissing along my cheek and down my neck. He stopped at my collarbone.

"Don't I?" I contradicted, still not opening my eyes though I was fully awake at this stage. I could feel his cool, sweet breath on my face and I put my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

It had been three months since the wedding. We had had it at the beginning of June instead of August; Alice decided an early summer wedding would be better. **(Just trust me please; it's the only way it will work.). **It was a beautiful day. Alice knew exactly what I wanted and, just as promised, she didn't go over the top. Jake had come. He stood beside me at the alter as my best man. I knew it killed him to watch me get married to Edward, and I was so proud of him sticking by me when I needed him. Edward had made good on his promise. Well one of them anyway. I was still human, but I still had plenty of time to be changed before my birthday in September.

Edward laughed softly. "Later Bella or you really _will_ be late."

I finally opened my eyes and pouted slightly. "Fine but you promised." I warned him.

He grinned at me as I stumbled out of bed. I stood dizzily for a second until the room stopped spinning. I went to grab my bag of toiletries off the dresser but a wave of nausea washed over me. I clamped one hand over my mouth, the other went to my stomach and I ran to the toilet, barely making it in time.

Edward was next to me in seconds. He held my hair back and rubbed soothing circles on my back until I was finished.

I leant back onto his chest, suddenly _very_ tired.

"Are you ok Bella? This is the third time you've been sick this week." Edward was staring at me plain worry and concern in his golden eyes.

My throat stung and I had a horrible taste in my mouth.

"I'll be fine, Edward. Just let me clean my teeth and get a glass of water." I mumbled struggling to get up. He helped me up and watched me clean my teeth. Then he gently picked me up and walked human speed down the stairs so I wouldn't feel sick again. He sat me in a chair in the kitchen and handed me a glass of water.

"Just take little sips. I'll be right back." He told me and disappeared.

I groaned and put my head on the table, occasionally taking little sips like he had instructed.

He came back less than two minutes later and sat beside me, taking my hands.

"I called the Newton's." he began, wrinkling his nose at the name. "They said its okay; they can get Katie Marshall to cover for you." **(You know, the girl taking over from Bella at the Newton's.)**

"Edward, im fine. Really, I can go to work." I tried to get up but he pulled me onto his lap.

"Carlisle's on his way. You're staying at home, love." He whispered forming an iron clasp around my waist.

We sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, until the doorbell rang. I stood up and made my way to the living room.

"Come on in Carlisle." I called, sitting down. Edward came and sat down next to me. Carlisle walked in smiling.

"Well Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked beginning to examine me.

"Im fine, Edward's just over-reacting as always." I said and he laughed. Edward frowned, obviously not pleased that we were taking my being sick so lightly.

"Actually Edward, I think she's right this time." Carlisle said packing up his stuff. "She's just pretty tired and run-down." He turned to me. "Just get plenty of rest over the next few days Bella."

I nodded. "I will, thanks Carlisle."

"My pleasure Bella, but call if you feel any worse." He added heading to the door. I got up to see him off. Edward followed, wrapping his arms around me.

I waved as he got into the black Mercedes I had come to know so well, and drove off.

Edward closed the door and brought me upstairs. He put me gently on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep Bella." He whispered kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and did what he said.

I opened my eyes, after what felt like seconds later. I had had a dream, it was important for some reason but I couldn't remember what it was about. I sat up.

Edward was standing at the window just staring out into nothing.

"Edward?" I called to him. My voice thick with sleep.

He turned and smiled flashing over to me. "Hey there, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I am actually." I said yawning. "What about you? You look thirsty." I stroked the deep purple shadows under his almost black eyes.

"Im fine." He answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, im not leaving while your sick." He insisted, though I could see he really needed to hunt.

"Go hunt." I told him, "I'll be fine…. Do as I say Edward!" I added sternly when I saw he was about to object.

"Fine, but on one condition. Alice comes over." He compromised.

"Deal." I agreed. I smiled and reached up to pull him into a kiss. He responded immediately but broke it too soon. He called Alice, gave me one more kiss and headed out the door.

"I love you!" he called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. _Attention Seeker._ "Love you too!" I answered. I heard him laugh as he closed the front door.

I ran to the window and watched as he drove away. Suddenly realization hit me as my dream slowly came back to me. I gasped. _It couldn't be true. Not to me_. _But I have to make sure!_

I only had a few minutes until Alice got here so I threw on my boots and jacket, grabbed my keys and headed out the door into the rain. I jumped into the truck and started the engine.

I ran my hands through my hair as I drove. I pulled up to the only supermarket in Forks. I hopped out of the toasty cab and ran inside. I went straight to the aisle I needed. People were staring at me as I hurried past them still in my pyjamas. I prayed that I didn't meet anyone I know.

I picked up the first box I saw and headed straight to the counter with my head down.

"Anything else?" the guy behind the counter asked as he scanned it through.

"No." I whispered giving a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks." He said taking the money. "If there's anything you need call me on this number." He tried to give me a piece of paper. I pushed his hand out of the way.

"No thanks." I growled, disgusted. _Sicko_. I ran out of the shop and jumped in the truck. I gunned the engine and drove home as quickly as my truck would allow.

I realized, with relief, that Alice wasn't here yet, as I tuned the corner and into the driveway.

I knew my time was limited, as I hurried into the house, to do what I needed to do.

**Well that's chapter one! Hope you liked it! Review please! **


	2. Finding Out

An: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer

An: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 2 – Finding Out.**

I sat on the floor in the bathroom, leaning against the bath.

I had my eyes closed, praying that I was wrong. _I can't do it. I'm only 18! What would Charlie think? Or Renee?!_

Yet at the same time I wished it could happen. I wished it could be possible. Something that would tie me to Edward forever. Something that would be only ours.

I opened my eyes and breathed a deep, heavy sigh. I slowly, almost warily, reached over and picked the pregnancy test up from the floor.

**POSITIVE**

I gasped my hand flying to my mouth in shock. I could feel moisture brimming up in my eyes.

_No! Not yet! Not now! Im not ready! I can't do this. Im not cut out to be a mom! This isn't even possible!_

The tears leaked over streamed down my cheeks. I began to sob into my knees. I was glad Edward wasn't here to see me like this.

_Oh God! Edward!_ I was suddenly terrified of what would happen when I told him. _How do I tell him? What will he think? Would he be angry? Sad? Scared? Would he leave?_ My chest tightened at this thought and I found it harder to breath.

_No. Edward would never do anything like that to me again_. I began to feel angry at myself for even thinking it. _Edward loves me. He loves me_. I repeated in my head.

Some part of my mind realized that Alice would be here soon, and Charlie not long after, but I couldn't bring myself to get up and dry my eyes.

I heard the soft click of the front door and seconds later the bathroom door was flung open.

"Bella! Congratulations! Im so-" She stopped suddenly when she saw me, a sobbing mess on the floor.

"Bella?" Alice whispered kneeling down beside me. "I thought you would be happy. Bella, please, it's going to be ok. I promise." She pulled me into her arms and held me while I cried, huge, hopeless, gulping sobs.

When I was done she helped me into my room and sat me on the bed.

"Im sorry." I whispered.

"Oh Bella. Don't apologize. I shouldn't have barged in like that. Of course you're going to be upset." She said, her golden eyes big and sincere

"Are you ok? Do you want me to call Edward?" she asked worried

"No!" I half-yelled. Then I softened my tone. "No Alice, _please. _Im not ready yet. Promise me you won't tell him yet!" I begged, clutching her arm frantically.

"It's ok Bella." She assured me, hugging me gently. "You can tell him when you're ready…but he needs to know." She added softly.

"Im scared." I whimpered. "Im scared of what he will think."

Alice laughed quietly.

"Bella, Edward loves you. He will always love you. He will be _so_ happy."

"You can't know that." I contradicted, but im sure she had already seen his reaction.

"Charlie's home." Alice said, ignoring my pessimism.

I began to panic. "Alice, the test!" I said trying to get up.

"Just try and sleep Bella. I'll sort it out. Don't worry anymore." She said pushing me down gently. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt the covers being lifted on me. Alice patted my hand gently, and then disappeared.

I heard the front door click for the second time this evening. Charlie shuffled in, calling to me.

"Bells?"

"Hey Charlie." Alice said softly.

"Oh Alice, I didn't see you there. How are you hon? Charlie asked

"Im fine. Bella wasn't feeling well so I came over to make sure she was ok."

"Oh! How is she? Is she alright?" He asked, worry colouring his tone.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest. She's sleeping now." Alice assured him.

I faintly heard Charlie asking if Alice wanted to stay, but I didn't hear her reply as I gratefully drifted into unconsciousness.

**Well guys and gals, that's chapter 2.Hope you liked it. I know nothing really happened but still. How do you think Edward will take the news? Read and Review people, read and review! Love you guys! **


	3. Telling Edward

An: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

An: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just get them pregnant.

**Chapter 3 – Telling Edward**

I woke to an unusually bright morning. I yawned and rolled over, stretching. I felt well rested after all my sleeping yesterday.

Yesterday.

Everything came rushing back to me and I sat up. I looked down at my still-flat tummy. It seemed impossible for something to be growing inside of me. A little human being…_if_ it is human.

I put my hands on my stomach, still not quite believing I was pregnant. Suddenly it let off a low growling sound. I only realized now that I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything all day yesterday.

I hopped out of bed and skipped down the stairs, steadying myself on the last step.

"Alice?" I called.

"In here, Bella." She replied from the kitchen. She was putting scrambled eggs and toast on the table for me as I walked in.

"Charlie just left for work. He said he hopes you feel better." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said grinning, sitting down and digging in.

"Someone's in a good mood." She noted. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." I said shrugging. "Did Edward come over last night?" I asked, slightly worried she might have let it slip through her mind.

"No." she replied, watching me eat. "He only just got back. He will be here in about an hour." She smiled.

"Ok." I said finishing my breakfast. "Hey, Alice…thank you, for everything. And im sorry about last night." I said taking her cool, hard hand in mine.

"Oh Bella, its fine, honestly." She laughed pulling me into a gentle hug. "Now, go have a shower _before_ he gets here. I'll do the dishes." She said brightly, kissing my cheek and giving me a gentle shove towards the door.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Grabbing my toiletry bag, I headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

The water was warm and relaxing. The familiar smell of my shampoo wafted through the air. I sighed, relaxing all my muscles. I was longing to see Edward's face, yet at the same time, I was dreading it. _What if he suspects something? What if he guesses?_

I have to come to terms, now, with what I will have to do today_. I have to tell Edward. Alice is right, he needs to know. He deserves to know. _I let just a few more tears escape before sighing and getting out of the shower.

I took my time drying myself and my hair. When I was dressed and dried, I took one long look in the mirror at myself. _I don't look any different, so I have no reason to be paranoid._ Yet I couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened the door and padded down the hall to my room.

Edward was standing, staring out of the window, just like yesterday morning. He was sparkling slightly, throwing little rainbows around my room. He turned to face me, glowing somehow, his messy bronze hair like a halo around his head. My own personal angel.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted me softly, smiling a heart-breaking smile. His golden eyes were soft and gentle, butterscotch today after his recent hunting trip.

All the emotions and stress from yesterday came crashing down on me as I looked at his loving face. I ran at him and threw my arms around his neck, crying softly. He wrapped his around me and sat in the rocking chair.

"Shh, Bella. It's ok." He whispered, gently stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth. We sat like that for a while, he continued to whisper comforting words in my ear, until finally the tears stopped and I dried my eyes.

He stared at me intently. I was suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that I was carrying his child.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his liquid gold eyes concerned. _I have to lie. I can't do it yet._

"Nothing really. I'm just…I well…I just miss Jake, that's all." I whispered into his chest. _It's true. I do miss Jake_. After all I hadn't seen him since the wedding, where he had stood by my side as_ my_ best man. I hadn't thought he would show up. He had been missing for weeks before hand.

He believed me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. For what? I have no idea. "Perhaps its time you should go and him." he allowed, but I could sense the sacrifice in his voice.

"No I'm fine, really." I promised, kissing his cheek. "I love you." I whispered.

"And I, you." He said kissing my head and pulling me closer, if possible.

"Alice said you were feeling better. Would you like to go to the meadow?" he asked, grinning.

"You bet." I said, jumping up. But he picked me up again and flew down the stairs. I giggled.

I locked the front door while he opened the passenger door of the Volvo for me.

I got in, breathing deeply. His scent filled the air and it calmed me somehow. I relaxed against the seat as he got in beside me and started the engine. Soft jazz filled the car, breaking the silence.

"Are you certain you're okay today?" he asked after a few minutes, taking my hand. I nodded my head and smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

We arrived at the trail not long after, and Edward ran the rest of the way with me on his back.

We were lying in the centre of the meadow now. Well he was lying, I was feeling to tense so I was just sitting, watching him. _Just like the fist day he brought me here._ I thought.

I have to do it now, or else it will be too hard. _Just get it over and done with Bella!_ I ordered myself. _Just do it!_

"Edward?" I asked. My voice was barely audible.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, not opening his eyes.

"I need to tell you something." I whispered. His eyes flashed open and he sat up.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked gently.

I didn't reply. I fiddled with my hands, trying to muster up the courage to tell him. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up, so I was forced to look at him.

"Tell me." He breathed, scattering my concentration. I gazed into his eyes. _Big_ mistake. I immediately got lost in them. He was waiting for me to talk. _Do it Bella!_ I urged myself.

"Im pregnant." I blurted out. My eyes began to sting. The tears were coming again. I could feel it.

"Oh." He said, shocked. His hand dropped from my face and landed in his lap. I dropped my head, staring at a blade of grass that was quivering in the wind.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned, like he had heard me wrong. I couldn't bare to look up at him, to see his face. The tears began to spill.

"Yes" I whispered. The tears were flowing relentlessly now. _He hates me. He doesn't want a baby. Why should he? Why should he want me at all?-_

"Jacob?" he asked, interrupting me thoughts. His voice sounded strangled, _very_ unlike Edward.

I was confused.

"What?" I asked, perplexed. I tried to wipe away the tears, as if that would stop them coming, but I was failing miserably.

"Is it Jacob's? The baby, I mean. Is that why you were upset this morning? Is that why you miss him? Do you want _him_?" his voice was blank now, and I knew he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling.

"Edward. Edward stop!" I ordered. He obeyed. I had to look up at him now. His face was hurt, broken even, though he was trying to hide it.

Now I was really confused. How could he question how much I love him? How could he think I would do something like that to _him_? The most beautiful, trusting, loving, caring, person in the world. My Saviour_. My angel_.

"Edward, I love _you._ I have never been with anyone else but _you_, and definitely not in _that_ way. Edward, the baby….it's…it's yours Edward." I stammered, trying to clear it up for him.

"You're pregnant." He repeated. _Now you've done it Bella. You've gone and completely killed his brain._

I was not prepared for what happened next.

Edward suddenly broke into the most glorious smile in the history of the world.

"Were having a baby!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning me around.

_Wait. He's happy? He does love me? He wants this to happen?_ Relief flooded through me, making me dizzy.

Suddenly I felt his cold, smooth, marble lips on mine, moving urgently, happily. I kissed him back with all my might until I began to get light-headed. He broke away laughing.

"Bella, I can't believe it! I didn't think it was possible! Carlisle said it wasn't possible! I just can't believe it!" he sat us down; he was glowing with some emotion I couldn't recognise.

I shook my head in disbelief._ He really wants me. He really wants a baby._ I realized then that I was ecstatic. We were having a baby together!

"I was so scared to tell you. I was afraid of what you would think." I whispered, hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around me, like he never wanted to let go.

"Don't ever be afraid of me." He whispered.

**Well! Exiting stuff aye? laughs ok review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Staying Over

AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

**AN:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight….but she stole some of my ideas!**

**AN 2: This story was written before the release of Breaking Dawn, but does contain some Chapter 1 spoilers!!**

**Chapter 4 – Staying Over.**

**(Ooh! Listen to we intertwined by The Hush Sound after reading this chapter!)**

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in the meadow. I was blissfully happy. Now that I knew Edward wanted this I was beginning to feel excited. We were going to be a family!

Edward, himself, was ecstatic! He laughed all day long and never took the smile off his face.

We were still lying in the long grass. I had my head on his snow-cold chest and he had his arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

The sun was beginning to set as we lay there peacefully. We watched it in a comfortable silence. Each lost in our own thoughts.

"Twilight." Edward murmured after a while. I realized I had my eyes closed. I opened them and tried to sit up. Edward pulled me into a sitting position. I was really tired despite the fact that it was still early.

"Charlie's gonna be home soon." I mumbled, yawning. Edward chuckled at how tired I was.

"Come on, I'll bring you to my house." He whispered into my neck as he swung me into his arms.

"What about Charlie?" I objected sleepily. He handed me his phone and stood me on the grass.

"Call him." He offered.

I dialled the number for the station. It rang twice. Charlie was the one who answered.

"Forks police department. Chief Swan speaking, what's your emergency?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Bella? Hi honey."

"Hey, um Dad? I'm staying in Edward's tonight okay?"

"Bella!" Charlie moaned. "Who else is going to be there?"

I sighed. Charlie hated the fact that Edward and I were actually _allowed_ to spend time together, now that we're married.

"Everyone Dad."

"Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes Dad." I confirmed, rolling my eyes at Edward. He grinned.

"Well, okay then." She grumbled, grudgingly.

"Thanks Charlie." I said.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Bells."

"Bye Dad."

"Be good!" he warned.

"Sure, sure." I laughed, hanging up.

Edward scooped me up into his arms, again, and ran through the trees. We were at the car within minutes and he strapped me in.

He kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you, my Isabella." He breathed against my skin. His cool sweet breath making me dizzy. I inhaled deeply.

"Me too." I whispered softly. He grinned again and shut the door, appearing at the other side of the car almost simultaneously.

I must have dozed off because Edward was gently shaking me awake. My eyes fluttered open.

"We're here love." He murmured. I shivered as the cool air blew around him and into the car. I groaned and put my arms around his neck, closing my eyes again and not making any effort to get out of the car.

He just laughed softly and lifted me out effortlessly.

"Hey Guys!" Alice said brightly, making me jump.

"Alice, Shh, please." Edward scolded quietly. Like she couldn't see me 'asleep' in his arms. But she did whisper. "Oh sorry."

Edward laughed quietly, and the sound made butterflies flood to my throat.

"Yes, she told me everything." I hadn't heard Alice speak; maybe she was talking in her head. It annoyed me when they did that sometimes.

It was warmer now and I was placed on something soft. The couch, I realized.

"Bella, love, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten all day." Edward's honey smooth voice was right at my ear.

I groaned.

"Go away." I grumbled rolling myself over so that I was lying on the couch rather than sitting.

Alice giggled.

"Bella, you don't want to get weak. You _need_ to eat." Edward insisted. I frowned.

"Oh Edward, let her sleep. That's what she needs most right now," Esme's sweet motherly voice called,

"But Esme, She's-" he was cut off suddenly by a very annoyed Alice.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't you dare tell her yet!" she yelled.

"Ugh!" I moaned.

"Don't tell me what?" Esme asked at the same time that Edward said. "Now look what you've done!"

Edward scooped me up off the couch, finally giving in I hoped.

"Nothing Esme." Alice said sweetly. "Edward's just being an idiot."

I heard a light thud.

"Ow! Alice! Be careful, I'm holding Bella!" Edward moaned, his velvety voice frustrated.

I put my hands over my ears and frowned, my eyes still closed. The three of them laughed quietly.

Finally I was safely tucked in Edward's bed, but I was still uncomfortable. Edward seemed to sense this and I felt a gentle tugging on my jeans. They were slid off, quickly replaced by soft pyjama bottoms.

Edward gently sat me up so I was resting on his chest while he changed my top.

When I was pyjamafied, he laid me back down and pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep well, my angel." He whispered as I drifted into what I hope would be a peaceful nights sleep.

**There ya go. Another chapter. I know it's kind of pointless at the moment but I need it for the story to work out…sorta….anyway don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy, and a happy me types a lot faster! grins**


	5. The Dream

An: All things Twilight are property of Stephenie Meyer

**An: All things Twilight are property of Stephenie Meyer!**** She really freaked me out when she wrote Breaking Dawn by the way. And this story was written before the release of said book. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – The Dream**

I knew I was dreaming yet it felt impossibly real. I honestly felt like this was happening, though I prayed and hoped to the very core of my being that I would never be in this situation

We were in the Cullens living room; I was standing at the foot of the stairs. The room was barely recognisable though. All of Esme's beautiful furniture was smashed or broken, as though there had been some sort of struggle. The room was completely torn apart.

I realized with a terrifying jolt that the Cullens and I were not the only ones in the room.

There were at least 20 of them. They were standing around the living room. Completely at ease. There black as night cloaks swirling around them despite the lack of a breeze.

The Volturi.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were also present, and this surprised me. Their guard were holding the Cullens back as they tried to break free from the tight grips. There were four on Emmett.

But the most terrifying part was the look in my family's eyes.

Scared, Sad, Regretful, Angry and…defeated. It was almost too much to bear.

I heard a sickening snap, and looked down to see my right arm sticking out in an awful position. I knew immediately that it was broken, yet I felt no pain.

Jane stepped away from me smiling. She had a little white bundle in her arms.

My Baby.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to move forward but I couldn't get my feet to work.

Edward roared in anger and thrashed forward, pushing the surprised vampires out of the way and sending them flying across the room.

I realized Felix was standing behind me. He was holding on to the back of my shirt.

Edward threw him against the wall and leaned over me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked gently but his eyes were furious, hostile. I'd never seen him so angry. He frightened me, but I knew I could trust him.

"Edward, what's going on?" I panicked, clutching onto him. My voice broke on the last word. "What's happening here?"

Suddenly Edward's face contorted in pain and he fell to his knees.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I screamed, jolting upright. I looked around me, my eyes scanning for any sign of those black cloaks. I was still in Edward's room I realized with relief.

The door few open and Edward flashed in.

"Bella? Bella, what is it?" he asked sitting on the bed beside me and gathering me in to the cool circle of his arms.

My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding fast.

"Just…a bad…dream." I panted. He kissed my forehead.

"It's over now, love. You're safe." He cooed.

I climbed onto his lap and put my arms around his neck

"It was so _real._" I told him, leaning my face into his chest and breathing in his calming scent. He hugged me tightly to him.

"It was only a dream." He comforted me.

Eventually my heart rate slowed and I could breathe normally.

Emmett appeared in the doorway, grinning.

"Morning Bells! I thought you'd never wake up, and I made breakfast!" he declared, puffing out his chest proudly. I pretended to groan and got up.

"Gosh Emmett, that's really nice of you…but, um…are you sure it's edible?" I teased.

"Sure it is. All I had to do was take it out of the packet." He told me, ruffling my hair. He grinned suddenly.

"Damn, Bella. Those are _the_ sexiest pyjamas I've ever seen!" he said, still grinning.

Edward chuckled from behind me. "Yep, I have to agree with you there, Em." He said smiling wickedly.

I blushed and looked down at my fluffy sheep pyjamas.

"You know," Emmett went on. "If we weren't both married I'd _defiantly_ sleep with you." He winked and laughed, his loud booming laugh.

I blushed again and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, enough teasing me and my pj's. Let's go eat." I said, walking around Emmett.

"Sounds good! I'm having Bella!" Emmett boomed and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and bounced uncomfortably as he ran down the stairs with me. Edward came flying after us.

"Emmett! Be careful! She's-"

"Edward Cullen! I thought I told you to wait! Don't tell anyone!" Alice screeched, appearing at the bottom of the stairs in a dressing gown. I had to laugh. She looked so cute!

"Ooh! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Emmett pleaded, sitting me on the couch and jumping up and down.

Edward came over and took me hand, gently tugging me towards the kitchen, as Alice tried to fend off an over-excited Emmett.

He picked up a blanket and a plate full of food off the counter.

"Come on," he smiled. "It's a nice day. Let's go outside."

**Alike much? Yeah I know! There**** you go. Don't forget to review! Mwahzzies Babe!**


	6. Telling the Cullens

AN: All things Twilight are property of Stephenie Meyer

**AN: All things Twilight are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long. I have been majorly busy lately but I promise to post chapters more often now! **

**Chapter six – Telling the Cullens**

Edward and I were sitting in the garden on a big white blanket which he had laid on the spongy grass.

Esme was doing some gardening, since the weather was good, and Carlisle was sitting near her, reading her book.

I was happily munching my way through a few croissants, strawberries (How did Emmett know about my obsession?) and a cool glass of OJ. It was delicious; I'd have to thank him later for that.

Edward and I hadn't said much. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, so I didn't disturb him. Instead we just watched Esme work.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Were going to have to tell them today, Bella." He said, turning to me. I wasn't sure if he was answering my question or said this to distract me.

Esme and Carlisle looked over, trying to be subtle.

I sighed. "I know." He kissed my hair.

"Don't be nervous, Bella. Everything will be fine." He whispered, trying to soothe me again.

"I know." I agreed snuggling into his chest. I reached up and kissed just below his jaw. I knew it was his weak spot. He shivered and I grinned.

"Bella!" he groaned. Suddenly I was off the ground and in is arms as he rushed me into the house.

"ThanksforbreakfastEmmettitwasgreat!" I yelled as we zoomed past the living room and up the stairs. His booming laughter drifted up after us.

Edward sat me on the bed in his room.

"Okay, go get dressed." He said grinning wickedly.

"What?" I demanded, pretending to look surprised. "You rushed me up here so I could 'go get dressed'? And I was getting excited." I grinned.

He grinned too. "Oh really?"

"Mmmhmmm." I didn't trust myself to speak.

He laughed softly and climbed on to the bed, hovering over me. He leaned in and pressed his cool lips to mine.

"_Bella_." He breathed, his voice was low and oh so sexy, before our lips connected again. I kissed him back with all my might, my hands trailing down to the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up and we broke away so he could get it over his head. I took a much needed gulp of air before his lips crashed to mine once more. I pushed my hands against his perfectly sculpted chest until he was lying down. I crawled on top of him.

"Edward." I whispered, against his marble lips, kissing him again. His hands were on my hips, gently sliding my top up. His cool fingers brushed my skin lightly, making me shiver. My own hands slid down to the waistband of his jeans.

"_Whoa_! Jasper, come look at this!" Emmett yelled from the door. My head snapped up, my fingers frozen where they were.

"Emmett!" I screamed, lugging a pillow at him and blushing furiously. He grinned goofily, catching it easily.

Edward chuckled from below me.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" I fumed. "A little warning might have been nice." He shrugged, moving me with him, not a great thing to be doing at this moment in time. "I was distracted."

I grabbed another pillow and pressed it down on his face, in a useless attempt to smother him. He was laughing behind the pillow. Frustrated, I threw it against the wall and crossed my arms.

"What have we here?" Jasper asked in amusement, suddenly appearing beside Emmett, whose body was shaking with silent laughter.

"When I felt all that lust I just figured it was Emmett and Rose." He winked at me and leaned against the doorframe.

I suddenly realised that I was still sitting on Edward, with my top halfway up my torso. I hastily pulled it down and hopped off of him, ungraceful as ever. I stumbled, which just set off another round of giggles from the school girls. I blushed again.

"UGH!" I yelled, stomping past them down the hall and into the bathroom. This just added to their amusement and their laughter echoed down the hall. I slammed the door, muttering to myself.

"Stupid vampire's with no respect for anyone's personal space or privacy." I grumbled as I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater Alice had left in the drawer for me for days such as this.

When I was decent, I poked me head out the door. Edward was leaning against the wall, looking like a Greek god as usual. All my anger melted away to nothing as soon as he smiled at me and I took his hand like a good little human.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked me. He clearly was, he was all but jumping up and down in anticipation.

"I feel sick." I groaned, holding my stomach.

"Are you really that nervous?" he asked, surprised.

"Not that." I gasped, turning and rushing back into the bathroom.

When I was finished puking my guts up, and Edward had asked me 62 times if I was ok, we finally made our way downstairs.

"Family meeting." Edward called out lightly, as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I shuddered, remembering the dream I had which had taken place right here. Of course everything was in perfect order now.

The whole Cullen clan materialized in front of us. Edward stood behind me, grinning. He put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them gently. Alice was bouncing up and down on the sofa. Jasper was watching her warily, probably afraid for her sanity.

"Ooh, Im _so_ excited!" she squealed. Everyone looked from her to Edward and me. Emmett just looked impatient. I blushed and looked down.

"Tell them Edward." I said quietly. He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella's pregnant. We're having a baby!" he announced, his voice so full of joy that it made my heart swell with love and happiness. Esme was suddenly hugging me.

"Oh Bella, that's fantastic! Congratulations. The two of you."

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing again. She let go of me and moved on to hug Edward. **(Aw! Edward and Esme hugging!) **

Carlisle put an arm around my shoulder. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe it Bella! I never thought it was possible. That's why when I came to check on you I didn't see why you were sick. It never occurred to me that you could be pregnant. It must be because you're still human. It's the only explanation. I'm so happy for both of you." He smiled once more and turned to Edward.

Emmett boomed a laugh and pulled me into a bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Congrats Bella! You know I'm not surprised. You should have seen these two this morning Rose. Their almost as bad as us."

I blushed scarlet as he set me down. "Emmett." I groaned. Rose smiled timidly at me. _Wait. Rose, timid? Something's not right_. But I didn't have time to think about it anymore because they moved over and I suddenly had a bouncing Alice and an almost bouncing Jasper in front of me.

"Alice calm down." Jasper complained, grinning.

"I can't Jazzy! I just can't!" Alice squealed. Jasper and I laughed. He ruffled my hair.

"Congratulations Bella." He smiled. Alice suddenly dived on me. I stumbled back I shock, but laughed and hugged her back.

"Alice dear be careful. Bella's more fragile now." Esme warned. I groaned internally. _Great. I'm going to be even more of a burden now._

"Oops! Sorry Bella! I'm just _so _excited!" she laughed.

"This is going to be _so_ cool!" Emmett crowed. "I'm gonna be an uncle! Hey Alice, is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

We all turned to look at Alice. Edward playfully put his hands over my ears. I pulled them off and he wrapped them around my waist, chuckling.

Alice grinned and closed her eyes in concentration. We waited for an unbearably long time. She frowned suddenly and opened her eyes.

"I…I can't see." She closed her eyes again, her right foot tapped impatiently.

"No. Nothing." She sighed. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed under his touch.

"That's ok Alice." I comforted her. "I'd rather wait and see anyway."

She smiled. I closed my eyes for a second and leant into Edward. I felt much better now that the Cullen's knew. When I opened them again, Edward and I were alone. He towed me to the couch and pulled me down next to him. I snuggled into his side. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Feel better love?"

"Much." I mumbled against his neck. He chuckled. We sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments.

"Let's go out." Edward decided suddenly.

"Okay." I agreed, smiling.

"I'll just get my keys." He kissed my head. "I love you Bella." She whispered gently.

"I love you too." I breathed, staring into the melted gold of his eyes. He stroked along my cheek, the turned and jogged up the stairs at human speed. I sighed happily, got up and opened the front door. I walked over to the Volvo and sat lightly on the hood.

I looked around the Cullen's front garden while I waited. You could see into the back from the position.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the trees at the bottom of the garden.

**Dun dun dun! Ooh Cliffie! Hehe Read and Review please! :D:D:D**


End file.
